Lächeln
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Senyuman. Satu pelajaran berharga yang diberikan Akashi Seijuurou untuknya. Satu fondasi awal Tetsuya untuk terus melangkah maju/#AKAKUROXYGEN [Dedicated for YunAra Challenge 01]/oreshi!AkashixKuroko


Senyuman.

Satu kata yang membuat Tetsuya teringat pada sosoknya.

Satu gerakan yang membuat rekaman ingatan Tetsuya memvisualisasikan sosoknya.

Satu pokok bahasan yang menghangatkan perasaannya.

Serta,

Satu hal yang menguatkan Tetsuya dalam menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

.

**Lächeln**

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Pertama kali Tetsuya mengenalnya adalah di semester pertama pada tingkat keduanya mengenyam pendidikan bertitel sekolah menengah atas. Sebagai seorang siswa yang kemampuan di bidang akademisnya tergolong standar membuatnya mengikuti sebuah les tambahan di suatu lembaga bimbingan belajar.

Tetsuya tidak mengenali satu orang pun yang akan menjadi _teman_nya_—boleh Tetsuya sebut begitu?—_di tempat tersebut, namun ia juga tak ambil peduli. Sejak kecil Tetsuya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, mungkin saja teman-temannya itu tak akan menyadari kehadirannya_—_tapi jangan sampai Tetsuya dialfakan oleh _sensei_ yang mengajarnya. Bisa-bisa _Okaasan_nya khawatir karena putra semata wayangnya ini tidak mengikuti program tambahan yang diprakarsai olehnya.

Ada enam murid dengan wajah asing duduk manis memperhatikan _sensei_ yang tengah mengajarkan perihal gerak parabola_—_Tetsuya langsung tahu ketika melihat gambar orang melempar bola yang melekat di papan tulis. Setelah mempersilahkan Tetsuya masuk dan duduk di tempat yang diinginkan, pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan.

.

Setelah dua jam pelajaran berlalu, kini kelas yang di tempati oleh Tetsuya dan murid lainnya mendapat jatah istirahat 30 menit sebelum memasuki jam pelajaran berikutnya. Tetsuya tengah merapihkan tempat duduknya ketika ia mendapati tepukan di bahu.

Ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya, Tetsuya mendapati seorang siswa berambut pirang tampan_—sungguh Tetsuya tidak bilang begitu, itu pendapat author—_dan seorang siswi bersurai _pink_ yang mengingatkan Tetsuya akan gulali manis yang dibelikan oleh _Okaasan_ sewaktu ia kecil.

"Kuroko-kun, kan? Kenalkan ssu! Aku Kise Ryouta dan ini Momoi Satsuki ssu!"

Telinga Tetsuya menangkap logat aneh yang terselip di perkataan siswa pirang yang kini Tetsuya tahu namanya adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Salam kenal, Kuroko-kun!" sahut si siswi berambut gulali, Momoi Satsuki.

Sebagai anak baik, Tetsuya ingat perkataan _Okaasan_ untuk beramah tamah kepada semua orang.

"_Doumo_, Kise-kun, Momoi-san. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Niatnya begitu, tapi apa daya wajah sedatar teflon itu tak mendukung niat baik Tetsuya.

"Kise sok akrab."

"Ih, apa sih Aominecchi. Bilang saja iri karena aku dan Momocchi sudah berkenalan dengannya ssu!"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata secerah langit musim semi miliknya ke seorang pemuda hitam_—__ups_, maksudnya seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk di pojok kelas.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu mengabaikan rengekan Kise dan beralih menatap dirinya.

"_Yo_! Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, Tetsu."

Baru saja Tetsuya ingin membalas perkenalan Aomine, teriakan histeris Kise mulai mencemari udara di ruang kelas.

"Aominecchi curang ssu!"

"Iya, Dai-chan langsung memanggil dengan namanya!" timpal Momoi.

Aomine tampak acuh pada protes yang diajukan oleh Kise dan Momoi. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih majalah dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun, Momoi-san. Saya tidak keberatan kok."

Tetsuya tidak mengerti ketika Kise dan Momoi malah menatapnya dengan linangan air mata.

"Kurokocchi anak yang baik ssu!"

-_cchi_?

"Un! Tetsu-kun memang baik!"

Sekarang bertambah satu orang yang memanggilnya langsung dengan namanya. Setelah dijelaskan oleh Kise, rupanya Momoi dan Aomine sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Momoi mengikuti panggilan Aomine untuk dirinya. Agak aneh memang bagaimana teman kecilmu bisa memengaruhi panggilanmu terhadap seseorang.

Selain dijelaskan perihal hubungan antara Momoi dan Aomine, Tetsuya juga dikenalkan pada Midorima Shintarou. Seorang siswa berambut asri serta ramah lingkungan, berkacamata, dan suka membawa benda-benda aneh yang diyakininya sebagai _lucky item_nya.

"Midorima Shintarou. Bukan berarti aku mau berkenalan denganmu nanodayo."

Satu lagi tentang Midorima, ia memiliki logat bicara yang aneh seperti Kise _plus_ dia juga seorang _tsundere_ (sumber informasi dari Kise).

Kemudian ada seorang siswa lainnya berambut ungu dengan tinggi yang melebihi batas normal. Jujur saja Tetsuya agak iri melihatnya-boleh tingginya dibagi sedikit untuk Tetsuya?-bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Siswa yang satu ini gemar sekali makan apapun dimana pun. Tetsuya heran dengan daya tampung lambungnya.

"Kuro-chin mau?"

Dan ia malah dikira menginginkan _snack_ milik Murasakibara.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun."

"_Heeee_~ Baiklah."

Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tetsuya sudah mengenal lima orang yang kini menjadi teman sekelasnya disini. Seingat Tetsuya, sebelumnya ada enam orang di kelasnya ini sebelum ia masuk.

"Ah, ada satu lagi yang belum berkenalan dengan Tetsu-kun." ujar Momoi.

"Akashicchi ya?" imbuh Kise. Momoi mengiyakan perkataannya tersebut.

"Akashi-kun itu siswa dari Rakuzan. Dia pintar sekali!"

Tetsuya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Momoi. Namun saat ini objek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka tidak ada di kelas, mungkin saat bel istirahat tadi ia keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari makanan? Tetsu-kun mau ikut?"

"Hm.. baiklah."

Tetsuya mengikuti Momoi dan Kise berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelumnya Aomine dan Murasakibara menitipkan pesanan pada mereka. Ketika ia berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor untuk menuju kantin, Tetsuya menyadari ada sosok bersurai merah terang dari koridor sebelah kanan yang melangkah menuju tempat keluar mereka sebelumnya

"Mungkin dia yang bernama Akashi-kun." guman Tetsuya bermonolog sebelum kembali mengikuti langkah Kise dan Momoi.

.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya.

Sesuai perkataan Momoi, dia merupakan siswa yang sangat pintar. Tetsuya menominasikannya sebagai salah satu orang jenius yang ia pernah jumpai.

Bayangkan, disaat ia dan sebagian besar murid didalam kelas itu tengah kebingungan dengan rumus-rumus dengan x dan y yang dituliskan _sensei_ di papan tulis, siswa itu dengan tenangnya mendiskusikan deretan rumus tersebut serta aplikasinya dalam soal dengan _sensei_. Tentu saja sang _sensei_ terlihat bahagia dan semakin bersemangat menjelaskan materinya.

Dalam hatinya Tetsuya membatin untuk apa kita menghitung kecepatan orang melemparkan bola ke udara. Lempar tinggal lempar saja bukan? Masalah selesai.

Dan setelahnya, Tetsuya masih harus mendengarkan dongeng mengenai hukum kekekalan energi mekanik.

"Ketika buah kelapa ini jatuh, maka di titik ini terdapat energi potensial sedangkan energi kinetiknya sama dengan nol. Sehingga energi mekanik sama dengan energi potensial."

Tinta hitam tetap tergoreskan di lembaran kertas, namun perkataan _sensei_nya ibaratkan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Tetsuya gagal paham dengan materi ini.

Akan tetapi meski otak Tetsuya harus berjuang keras mengolah ilmu yang dijelaskan oleh _sensei_, hari itu Tetsuya mendapatkan satu hal yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya.

Ketika ia hendak keluar dari gedung tempat belajarnya tersebut, ia berpapasan dengan sang siswa jenius kelasnya. Dan siswa itu menyapa Tetsuya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun ya? Akashi Seijuurou _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ _ne_, Kuroko."

DEG.

Dalam kurun waktu sedetik saja, Tetsuya menyadari jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

.

Tetsuya menginjaki gedung itu dua kali dalam seminggu sesuai jadwal yang dipilihnya. Setelah beberapa pertemuan berlalu kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan karakter teman sekelasnya di tempat les itu.

Setiap pertemuan pasti Tetsuya mendapati Kise dan Aomine beradu mulut yang pada akhirnya dilerai oleh Momoi. Setiap pertemuan juga, Tetsuya mendapati benda aneh dibawa oleh Midorima atau setumpuk _snack_ Murasakibara di pojok kelas. Dan juga di setiap pertemuan, Tetsuya akan mendapati sosok merah itu menyapanya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"_Yo_, Kuroko. Datang lebih awal lima menit hari ini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk untuk memberikan salam.

"_Doumo_, Akashi-kun. Saya langsung ke sini dari sekolah, karenanya saya bisa datang lebih awal."

Entah sejak kapan Tetsuya mulai mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sebelah Akashi, Tetsuya sendiri tidak ingat. Dengan duduk disamping Akashi, Tetsuya lebih mudah untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Terlebih Akashi tidak kelihatan keberatan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Tetsuya ajukan.

Tetsuya juga tidak ingat, sejak kapan ia pulang bersama dengan Akashi menuju stasiun. Sebenarnya hanya Tetsuya yang pulang dengan kereta, Akashi sendiri selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadinya namun ia selalu berkata, "Hanya ingin mengantar Kuroko saja ke stasiun. Apa itu salah?" setiap kali Tetsuya memprotesnya untuk tidak merepotkan diri berjalan bersamanya ke stasiun.

Seperti sore itu, Tetsuya kembali berjalan menuju stasiun ditemani oleh Akashi. Langkah kaki mereka beriringan serta seirama.

"Kuroko, kudengar dari pembicaraanmu tadi dengan Kise dan Aomine bahwa besok kelasmu akan mendapati ulangan fisika."

Tetsuya terkejut mendengarnya, akan tetapi wajah teflonnya itu mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Um.. ya. Besok kelas saya diadakan ulangan fisika. Tapi saya sendiri belum menguasai materinya."

Meski samar tapi iris sewarna helaian rambutnya Akashi menangkap raut wajah sedih di wajah serta intonasi yang baru saja digunakan oleh Tetsuya.

Puk!

Dan sebuah elusan lembut didapati Tetsuya di puncak kepalanya. Tangan Akashi mengusapnya perlahan.

"Jangan murung begitu. Tersenyumlah, Kuroko. Kau tampak lebih manis ketika tersenyum." ujar Akashi disela-sela aktivitasnya mengusap surai biru langit miliknya.

Tetsuya tersentak mendengarnya. Barusan ia mendengar Akashi mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis?

Tapi manis kan lebih cocok pada anak perempuan seperti Momoi.

"Akashi-kun, saya ini laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak ada yang manis." sanggah Tetsuya.

Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ada. Kau contohnya, Kuroko."

Tetsuya sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai aksi protes non verbal atas pernyataan Akashi. Dirinya tidak manis. Bahkan dalam kondisi tersenyum sekalipun. Tetsuya ini laki-laki! Harusnya Tetsuya terlihat tampan jika tersenyum.

(_Ternyata diam-diam Tetsuya narsis juga_.)

Tapi tunggu. Tetsuya menyadari satu hal yang mengganjal.

Ia kan tak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun di kelas. Bahkan ketika Aomine dan yang lainnya sedang bercanda sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak, Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Maklum, sense humor Tetsuya dibawah ambang batas.

"Aku pernah sekali melihatnya. Saat Kuroko tengah memberi makan seekor anjing di pinggir sungai."

Eh?

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Tetsuya, Akashi menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia keluarkan dari pikirannya.

"Akashi-kun melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

Tetsuya bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Gagal sudah wajah teflon yang selama ini ia pertahankan menurut paham kuuderenya. Sudah ada yang melihat senyumnya. Tetsuya telah gagal menjadi seorang penganut paham kuudere yang baik.

(_Sekarang tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menjadi melankolis_.)

"Saa.. kembali lagi ke topik sebelumnya," Akashi menatap lurus ke bola mata Tetsuya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai ulanganmu itu, Kuroko."

"Tapi saya belum menguasai materi tersebut, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kembali tersenyum tipis. Dengan berlatar belakang sang mentari yang hendak menuju ke peraduannya, senyum tipis itu terlihat begitu menawan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras mempelajarinya saat _sensei_ menjelaskan materi itu, jadi jangan khawatir kau pasti bisa."

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya-tanda tak yakin pada perkataan Akashi.

"Kau tahu kan Hukum Ketiga Newton?" tanya Akashi.

Tetsuya mengangguk singkat. Tentu ia tahu hukum tersebut.

"F aksi sama dengan F reaksi kan, Akashi-kun?"

Tepukan lembut kembali mendarat pada surai biru langit Tetsuya.

"Untuk setiap aksi yang kau berikan, selalu ada reaksi yang sama besar dengannya. Kau sudah berjuang untuk mempelajarinya, dan pasti hasilnya nanti akan sepadan dengan perjuanganmu, Kuroko."

Anggukan Tetsuya menjadi respon dari wejangan yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas melihat sorot frustasi sudah menghilang di netra langit musim semi itu.

"Satu hal lagi, Kuroko."

Tetsuya mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Akashi yang malah memandang jauh sang mentari yang mulai tersamar dibalik gumpalan awan.

"Ketika kau mendapat kesulitan, jangan murung seperti itu. Kesannya seperti kau habis dihantam badai saja. Itu justru akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk. Di luar sana masih banyak hal lain yang lebih kejam dari ulangan fisika, kau tahu? Kalau kau tersenyum, itu bisa mengurangi penderitaan yang kau rasakan."

Kemudian iris merahnya itu beradu dengan iris biru Tetsuya.

"Mengerti?"

Semua senyum yang Akashi perlihatkan hari ini tak akan Tetsuya lupakan. Tetsuya akan menyimpannya dengan baik di memori otaknya.

"_Hai_. Saya mengerti, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih banyak."

Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya sebagai pelengkap rasa terima kasihnya. Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang. Tetsuya pasti bisa melewati ulangan fisika esok hari!

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Kuroko." ujar Akashi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Tetsuya sendiri sudah berdiri didepan loket stasiun kereta.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Akashi-kun. Hati-hati di jalan."

Manik biru Tetsuya terus menatap mobil Akashi yang semakin menjauh dari stasiun. Jemari tangannya mencengkram kuat tali tas sekolahnya.

Senyuman.

Satu hal sederhana yang telah membuat Tetsuya merasa lebih tenang.

Satu pelajaran berharga yang diberikan Akashi Seijuurou untuknya.

Satu fondasi awal Tetsuya untuk terus melangkah maju.

.

.

(_Ya, karena Tetsuya masih penganut paham kuudere mungkin Tetsuya akan berencana untuk tersenyum diam-diam agar tidak meruntuhkan image kalemnya_.)

_Tapi jika itu untuk Akashi yang sudah memberikan pelajaran berharga untuknya, Tetsuya mau kok melakukannya._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

_Etto_.. saya tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan terlahirnya ff ini (padahal masih punya hutang). Terlebih ini ff shounen-ai pertama saya.

Mungkin ini sekaligus ff pamit sebelum ujian minggu depan.

Saya gak tau ini _romance_nya dapet atau tidak, mungkin lebih ke _friendship_ kali ya, tapi saya cinta AkaKuro. Mereka bagian dari semangat hidup saya.

Maaf kalau oreshi!Akashi dan Kuroko nya OOC. _Gomennasai_.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca ff ini. Saya pamit undur diri disini.


End file.
